Secrets Kept Shut
by MistressofHearts
Summary: So Sasuke's a vampire. A pureblood. And Sakura just happens to have the most tempting blood. Sakura can't resist Sasuke's mysterious aura but what happens when he can't resist her... pairs Inoshika NaruHina SasuSaku NejiTen.
1. Bite

The air of the woods was cold. And it was pretty dark even for Sakura's keen eyes. She walked still hoping to see if she could find the flashlight that she'd dropped a while ago after school. Retracing her steps took a while and so she was still doing that when a dark figure came up behind her.  
"You dropped this a while back." The person said. Sakura jumped at the sudden voice and then spun around to see a face she knew.  
"Oh it's just you Sasuke-kun. Thanks for returning my flashlight."  
"Oh I've got more to return than just that." He mumbled to himself and spun her around. He moved his mouth to her ear.  
"God you smell good."  
"Sasuke?"  
"You really do. And I bet your blood would taste even better."  
"Sasuke please stop." Sakura said trying to move his arms from her shoulders.  
"Why not continue. I'm to far gone now."  
"STOP!!!!" She tried even harder to break free fumbling for the gardening stake in her pocket hoping to get to stab him with it. But her resistance began to fade as she felt the sharp prick of his teeth against her neck and the blood going out through it. But she continued fumbling around with her hands and got a decent grip on the stake.  
"NO!"  
"You bitch!" Sasuke yelled she'd stabbed him in the side with a stake and it was still stuck in his flesh too. Sakura made a run for it as soon as he let go. She looked back and saw him rip the stake out of his. Side. Come on I'm almost there all I need is a little more yardage. She ran faster and eventually made it to her front door which wasn't locked thank god. She jumped inside and locked the door. But she wished she hadn't come inside because lying on the floor dead and pale form lack of blood were her parents.  
"NO! NO!." She got down and shook them hoping it was a horrible prank, even though she knew her parents weren't those type of people. Sakura went up the stairs and grabbed her backpack which had her cell phone and she really didn't feel like searching for the phone. With that she hopped out of the bedroom window and onto a lower roof. Slowly Sakura walked across it and made it to the ladder and ran around the back to the front of the house. Going quicker than before to the closest house she knew, which was TenTen's house. She pounded the door and TenTen appeared.  
"Hey Sakura come in." Sakura collapsed onto the floor and TenTen gave her a worried look.  
"Willing to share the story."  
"You have no idea though, how crazy it's going to sound."  
"No problem just tell me. I'm sort of used to crazy. I mean I'm around Lee all day."  
"Ok then I was walking in the woods to go get my flashlight…" Sakura continued telling TenTen every detail.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes I'm sure I saw it at least I think I did."  
"Okay then. But one thing's for sure."  
"What."  
"I believe you Sakura."  
"Really?"  
"Yes a hundred percent."  
&&&&&&   
The next morning Sakura and TenTen woke up. It was Friday the best day and what could be better than a Thursday sleepover. The two decided who did what first and Sakura walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She got the new toothbrush Tenten had told her to get and as soon as she opened her mouth she screamed.  
"What's wrong Sakura?"  
"These." Sakura said showing her friend her new and improved first molar. (the tooth next to the pointy one)  
"Sakura are those your teeth?"  
"Yes? But I'm pretty sure that they weren't like that yesterday."  
"Sakura mind if I tell you something?"  
"No what is it."  
"You're no longer considered a human anymore."  
"Haha good one Tenten."  
"I'm really not kidding look." Sakura looked and TenTen had her mouth open and both her canines and molars grew sharper and longer until they almost penetrated her upper lip.  
"It happened to you too?"  
"Actually Sakura I was born like this. I'm a pureblood vampire."  
"What's that mean?"  
"It means I'm a vampire without a single drop of human in me."  
"Then what does that make me."  
"A half blood."  
"How?"   
"Sakura we'll be late I don't feel like going into detail." But that wasn't really the reason. Tenten sighed and walked away thinking if Sakura heard the reason she'd probably cur her ears off and go commit suicide. I mean she's still got that human thing going on. But she'll have to find out sooner or later that she's Sasuke's mate. After all he took some of her blood and didn't kill her. And she's not another vampire's mate. SO there mate meets mate. I just hope she takes it better than it looks. Knowing Sasuke he probably killed her parents.


	2. Telling

School made Sakura want to hurl. Sasuke was going to be there and she didn't want to face him. She clung onto TenTen's arm for some support.

"Sakura he's not going to be here today. And if he is he'd better not show his face or I'll kick his ass!"

"He will! He will! He's never been absent before."

"So just watch me kick his ass." Tenten said.

"TenTen…" Sakura murmured.

&&&&

Sasuke was not going to school no matter what. First of all if he went he'd be late and plus he'd have to see Sakura and that wasn't something he really needed. He put on the rest of his uniform and went down the grand staircase of his house.

"By mom and dad." He said as he walked out of the house. His mother got there in a flash and grabbed him by the collar.

"You're not going anywhere like that." She said. Sasuke panicked and then sighed as his mother wiped a trace of blood form his upper lip.

"There you're free to go now."

"God that was pointless." He mumbled to himself. He picked up the pace and finally saw the huge house that was the Hyuuga compound. He walked to the gate and knocked on it. Hinata appeared at the gate.

"Hey Hinata where's dobe?"

"Right h-here."

"I knew he'd be especially when you have two hickies on your neck."

"Ah!" Hinata's hands flew to her neck to cover up her two hickies.

Naruto took Hinata's place at the gate. "Teme! What do you want?"

"Skip school with me."

"Sure love to but I have a midterm today."

"Since when do you care about school."

"Today when you decided to skip it. Makes life so much easier when your ass isn't at school."

"And besides there aren't any council meetings today."

"Fine have it your way but everyone else is skipping with me."

"Eh! Fine I'll skip." Naruto glanced at Hinata "Hey Hinata wanna skip with me."

"W-why n-not." Hinata said as Neji walked up behind her .

"Skip what. School." Neji asked.

"Yeah."

"Then why don't we all just skip school." Naruto asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Wait what about Ino and Shikamaru?"

"they're not even in town remember they're in Suna with Temari."

"Oh yeah." Neji stated.

&&&&

Sakura sighed as the last bell rang. Sasuke hadn't showed up. And luckily it was Friday so she had a good weekend to go home and sleep and bug her mom and da-. _Oh yeah I-I don't have parents anymore. I'm a free spirit. They're gone. _Sakura started to burst out into tears immediately and slowly people were starign.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Tenten said poking her arm. Sakura only shook her head and tried to wipe her eyes with her sleeve.

"Sorry I guess I just got emotional over something see." She reassured Tenten.

"Well I hope your fine. I feel really bad for what happened."

"It's okay. It's not your fault." the two walked out of the school building and to Sakura's house. Tenten told Sakura that if she was going to stay over she should pack more of her stuff. Tenten stayed outside by the front door. She was only able to get a glimpse of the dark and blood y room that was Sakura's home. Not wanting to disturb Sakura she stood there and waited.

The minute Sakura saw the dead bodies she'd forgotten about she cried. Those were her parents and there they were. Dead. Sakura knelt down by her parents and took their hands.

"Why did you guys have to get involved! Who killed you! Why did you die?! Now I'm alone. Alone. With no one." She continued to cry. Tenten wrapped her hands around her shoulder and gave her a hug.

"Sakura…"

&&&&

Tenten made it clear that Sakura was welcome to stay at her house for as long as she needed. The house was as a matter of fact hers. So being said she had total control of who was to stay and who wasn't.

"Sakura I'm going out for a while so you'll be all by yourself. You going to be ok."

"Yeah I'll be fine." Sakura answered.

&&&&

Sasuke couldn't focus. He needed that blood. As in really needed it. In fact he craved it. Sakura's blood tasted better than he'd imagined. And he wished that he hadn't even dared to take it. But it was her fault for taunting him.

-Flashback-

"Hi Sasuke kun." The Haruno greeted.

"Sakura?"

"Hi Umm Sasuke kun I was just wondering if you could help me on this project."

"On what?"

"Ninja arts. You're good in that right." Sakura said and dropped to sit next to him. He immediately picked up her scent and felt the rush of it in his nose.

"I-I-I am but I'm busy right now maybe some other time."

"Please Sasuke-kun." Sakura said grabbing his stone cold arm. He felt the hot blood of her skin pulse through him and once again that rush. His mouth watered.

"No I have to go." He stood up and ended up staring her face to face. The smell hitting him over and over again as she pleaded with him.

"Fine." She said and spun to leave. Whacking him one last time with the scent.

-Flashback end.-

He decided to take his mind off it by going to tell his parents what'd happened. He got up and left his house (yes he has his own house. He's a rich boy). He stepped onto the huge driveway of his parents mansion. It was raining and he didn't have an umbrella. He continued to walk down the tiny strip that led to the front door.

"Master Uchiha the council seeks a talk with you." Emi greeted.

"For the last time Emi call me Sasuke. That makes me feel like Itachi the ass."

"Sorry. But like I said the council wants you." Sasuke nodded and headed for the blood bar.

&&&& (before Sasuke arrives.)

"Emi I really need to speak to the elders as of now. A new situation came up and it involves the Uchihas."

"Go to the blood bar. Everyone's already assembled. It seems they're there for some other report as well."

"Thanks Emi."

"Any time Tenten." The little girl said and swept out of the room. Tenten walked down the stairs and to the back of the house. She turned at the tiny door and opened it revealing a long stretch of hallway. She walked down it and to the last door opening to fin the already assembled council.

&&&&

"Elder Danko I need to announce something." Tenten said as soon as she got there.

"What would that be dear?"

"I believe it needs to be spoken in silence with the person I'm talking about and his parents."

"Oh is that so. Very well then let me go ahead and dismiss all else."

"Thank you." elder Danko went ahead and dismissed everyone else and talked to Tenten after everyone else had gone.

"Tenten what happened?" Elder Danko asked.

"Well I have a human friend named Sakura and two days ago she burst into my house to tell me her parents had been murdered and that she herself had been attacked by Uchiha Sasuke during a night walk. I don't think he finished what he'd planned to do and she managed to get away by hindering him with a garden stake. The next morning she had a cannined molar (lol I made up a word)."

"I'm glad that you said this. I'll have to request audience with the Uchihas. No which one of them did this?"

"Sasuke."

"Go get your friend and bring her here. We'll explain everything from there."


	3. MATES!

Sasuke walked into the council room as Tenten flew out. Already there was Elder Danko. He looked at her and was about to open his mouth when she began to speak.

"Sasuke it's good to see you sit down we have much to discuss about a few events."

"Elder Danko if it's about the school skipping thing. I have a very good excuse." At that moment Mikoto and Fugito walked in and sat down next to Sasuke.

"We came as soon as we got the news. But I'm presuming the other two aren't here yet."

"Yup they aren't they should be here in a few."

"Does anyone care to tell me what's going on?"

"Nope…at least not yet." Sasuke took that as a no and stayed quiet for the moment.

&&&&

Tenten and Sakura walked down the corridor and stopped at the long door that led to the council chamber also known as the blood bar. They stepped in and took a seat. Sakura took a moment to study everything and tried to stay calm even with the ferocious crossbow on the ground and the pairs of eyes studying her. She studied everyone else and in a split second found herself locking eyes with Sasuke. She looked away as fast as she could and hd behind Tenten.

"Tenten."she hissed "Why am I here where he is.?"

"I'll explain." Tenten answered.

&&&&

"So let me get this straight. I'm her mate?"

"YES!" Mikoto shrieked. She giggled and clutched her husband's arm.

"Mikoto my arm's going to rip off if you keep doing that." Fugito said.

"Fine." her grip lessened.

"I knew this was going to happen." Tenten said. Sakura had passed out and was probably in denial.

"I'm not agreeing to this." Sasuke said.

" You can't not agree to it." Fugito said.

"Why not I'm entitled to a life."

"Not exactly. Sasuke it's the rules of the Uchiha clan. Any person of the opposite sex that you take some blood from and don't kill, is your mate." Mikoto said.

"Still can't we bend the ru-"

"No! Don't be a damned child about this Sasuke. Your old to enough to know that rules aren't here to be broken. Sakura is your mate and that's that. Do not complain because I will not hesitate to annihilate you."

"That's good enough Fugito. Are we clear Sasuke?"

"Tch."

"I'll take that as a yes." Fugito and Mikoto answered.

"Oh my gosh he actually has a mate. As mate. I'm so happy. I even have a house for the two of you and it's all furnished lolita style form the eighteenth century while I was a pirate in the Waterfall village and from my life as a geisha in Suna and all this other good stu-"

"Mom I get it. Please stop ranting."

"But. But-"

"Hey Mikoto want a soda?" Fugito asked to get her attention."

"Yes diet pepsi no ice."

"Thanks." Tenten said. She looked at Sakura and poked her. Then shook her finally bringing her back to conscious.

"Sakura. Wake up." Tenten urged Sakura to wake up. She shook Sakura by the shoulder finally stirring the girl to consciousness.

"Good now that you're up I can get the two of you settled to your new house."

"What already. I only just found out he'd my mate!" Sakura protested.

"You to really are meant to be mates. Your in denial about it." TenTen murmured under her breath.

&&&&

"But first we have to go shopping." Mikoto yelled and swerved into the shopping complex.

"Hey! Don't you think that's a bit on the rough side for having other people in this car?" Sakura questioned.

"Tch." Sasuke said. His mother was already parked and had a shopping cart. They walked around the store in search of food and window blinds. They finally arrived at the cash register which was run by a FAB GIRL.

"SASUKE- KUN!!!!!!!!!" the girl at the register said trying to grab his arm. When he moved closer to Sakura she gave Sakura a death glare.

"What are you doing with _her_. Don't you see Sasuke we were meant to be."

"Tch." he answered and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist. Sakura blushed and turned red.

"Hey fan girlie HURRY UP YOURE HOLDING UP THE LINE!" Sasuke's mother yelled. The girl huffed and did as she was told. After quite some time the three were finally at the house in which Sasuke's mom was talking about. It was a huge house with dutch look to it. The kitchen was large much to Sakura's like and all her favorite rooms existed, especially the study room/library.

"Well cute couple I hope you like your house." Mikoto said. "I'll be going now so enjoy your time." As soon as she left Sasuke took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Are you hungry Sasuke cuz I am." Sasuke looked at her and shrugged.

"hey! What's that supposed to mean. I asked if you were hungry and all you do is shrug! What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"Hn…"

"AAh! Why am even asking you're just a cold heartless person anyway." Sakura said and slammed the pot on the granite countertop. She stood and looked at Sasuke.

"What you're free to make your own god damned food." He got up and went up the stairs.

&&&&

"Where am I supposed to sleep if you're occupying the only bed in this house?"

"I don't know."

"Fine then I'll take the floor." Sakura said grabbing a pillow off the bed and then a blanket.

"Or you could sleep with me." He said suddenly behind her with his hands wrapped around her waist and his lips at her ear.

"Get off me." She said struggling and pushing them both onto the bed. She looked up and found herself on top of Sasuke. She looked at her hands which now held Sasuke's shirt and his hand which held her shirt.

"Your fault Sakura." He said and pushed her off him. Sakura got up and snatched her shirt form him then tossed his to the floor. She walked over to the light switch and flicked it off. No sooner than she had done that did she pass out.


	4. Eavesdropping Sasuke?

**' this means Inner Sakura.' Read and read on... (lame... I had nothing to say just tkng up spce)

* * *

**

"Sakura?" Sasuke questioned. He walked over to his mate and poked her. _That's right she's a vamp now too. She lasted a pretty long time without blood though. She definitely needs blood but...it looks like the only blood around would be mine. _Sasuke walked over to Sakura and picked her up. he sighed and hoped she wasn't a greedy drinker.

"Sakura just for now you have to wake up you are in serious need of blood." He held her nose to his neck hoping she'd get his scent and be able to drink. It worked. She bit into his skin and began to drink. He felt himself getting dizzy as his blood was drained out he looked into her eyes which were no longer green but red. _She has that thirst demon too doesn't she._ She finished drinking and fell asleep almost immediately. He picked her up bridal style and went over to the bed.

"You can have the bed Saku-" But he was too exhausted to say more and they both fell asleep on the bed.

&&&&

The next morning Sakura woke up to blinding light coming form the window which had not been closed and had the blinds apart. A chill wind blew and alerted her to pull up the covers. No sooner than she had done that she went back to sleep finding her pillow was actually very warm. She turned her face to snuggle into it.

"Hey what who's doing that." Sasuke said and looked down. _Crap I fell asleep on the bed with Sakura didn't I. _tried to slowly move her off him but she woke up.

"Sasuke stop that tickles." Sakura reassessed what she'd said. "Sasuke what are we doing TOGETHER on this BED with BARELY ANY CLOTHES ON! PERVERT!!!!!!!" She yelled and rolled off him and kicked him into the wall. She jumped off the bed to continue her ass kicking.

&&&&

"This was not a good way to start off the morning you know Sakura."

"Speak for yourself Sasuke."

"Tch. Only you would think that I'd actually want to be it that type of situation with you."

"That's cold."

"Speak for yourself. Sakura I'm just returning the favor." Sakura threw the flying pan straight at his head. He dodged it with ease.

"You know what I'm skipping breakfast." Sasuke mumbled and got his keys from their hook on the wall.

"Does it look like I care?!" Sakura yelled back at him.

"Yes it does." Sasuke said and walked out of the white front door. Sakura turned off the stove and went to the kitchen table to sit and cry. _I really wanted no part in this. Isn't he supposed to alt least try to pretend he cares. I don't think so. After all he is Sasuke the Heartless. If that's the case then why do I care that much._

_'You probably liked him' _

_"No inner I don't think I do."_

_'don't deny it Sakura you do. But you just don't want to act like it.'_

_"Why shouldn't I act like that. He's the jerk"_

_'he doesn't care. your mates because he couldn't finish draining your blood. SO to him your still unfinished prey'_

_"He cares sometimes. like at the store and probably after I fainted."_

_' yeah he gave you his blood. I saw it myself.'_

_"This whole thing is so pointless. I don't want to talks anymore." _Sakura continued crying and then fell asleep in her own pool of tears.

&&&&

" You know what instead of doing this alone with just the three of us I think Sakura deserves to be in this sleepover too." TenTen squealed.

"Yeah I haven't seen her since Thursday. And I bet she's depressed with Mr.Emo as a mate." Ino said.

"I agree. I'd commit suicide if I was his mate." Hinata said softly.

"No you wouldn't' t Hinata you'd probably get Naruto to kick his ass." Tenten said.

"You're probably annoyed at the fact that you got a lazy ass for a mate."

"I have to agree on that one too Ino." Hinata said and giggled.

"Hey! I wouldn't talk if I were you Hinata you got hyperactive ass hole for a mate."

" At least he's not to lazy to say anything." Tenten said.

"Let's not start with your mate Tenten. He has barely any emotions-

"And is not LAZY. LAZY LAZY!"

"HEY! YOU'RE MAKIGN MY EARS HURT." Hinata yelled. The room went quiet.

"Thank you."

'Aren't you supposed to be used to having it loud with Naruto around."

"Do not ignite the flame Ino. I just extinguished it and plus this is my house. I wouldn't want to have to let you go to Naruto's side of the house. Unaccompanied. Now would I. " Hinata said.

"No Hinata." Tenten said shutting up Ino before she could say anything.

"So like we were talking about let's go get Sakura."

"Sure but whose car should we take.

"My Porsche it's the coolest." Ino said.

"You wish. Your car's a piece of junk next to my Aston Martin ."

"Ahem." Hinata said giving them the look of death.

"We'll take whatever car Hinata-san." The two answered.

"Yay then we'll take my totally customized and black BMW." She ran out of the room to get her car keys and grabbed the other two by the arm and dragging them all to the garage.

&&&&

Sakura woke up the minute she felt someone poke her arm. "Sakura. Wake up we have to ask you something." Ino continued to poke her best friend until she woke up. Sakura looked up at them. They all gasped when they saw her eyes were red from crying.

" Sakura what happened." Ino said.

"Me. I mean I had a fight with Sasuke. He went out. I stayed. I cried."

"Sakura that's not a decent enough explanation but anyhow we're going to go kick his ass!" Tenten said "I've been meaning to do that anyways."

"Sakura." Hinata said " Why exactly did you fight."

"You don't expect me to be compatible with someone who killed my parents and then tried to suck me dry do you. And on top of that has no emotions and doesn't care about you one bit. HE's EMOTIONLESS. he doesn't care one bit. I don't know how I ever had a crush on this person. Or even liked him. I HATE HIM now. I do."

"Sakura is that true." Hinata asked.

"Every last bit." Tenten said.

"Wow. the I guess no. If I were in your shoes I wouldn't after all that."

"Thanks guys. I knew you'd understand I'm so glad you do. If you guys weren't here I'd have kept on crying." Sakura said smiling weakly. "So what did you want to ask."

"You want to come to Hina's house we're having a sleepover since all the guys are out hunting." They all got up and Sakura went to go get her stuff and they headed out the door.

&&&&

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears at what he was hearing. Is that really how Sakura felt? Is so he'd really wronged her more than he thought. As soon as he heard them coming he dove behind a bush for cover.

"Wow Sakura that's a lot for just two days." Ino said.

"Yeah. I'm considering moving back to my parents house and just staying there to clear my head. Maybe we can try again."

"You're giving him a second chance." Ino said.

"Maybe."

"Hey guys walk any slower. Me and Hinata are already in the car."

"Coming!" the two girls said and ran to the car. Leaving Sasuke to analyze all that they'd said. He waited till they were gone and then walked into the house. All that kept replaying was the conversation that had taken place in the kitchen just then. He sighed why was he feeling guilty wasn't she the one who always started the fights. He walked in and sat down in the chair. Right now he really missed Sakura's voice annoying him with the question of what he wanted to eat. _I need to talk to Sakura about this. I don't even know what types of feelings I have towards her. _

* * *

I have to say this. Sasuke and Sakura are on the cliff. And U rlly didn't expect tha kind of talk from Sakura did u. well I didn't. whatever comes comes no matter how much you try to bckspce it. so her it is. enjoy. 


	5. Right Back at you Sakura CHA!

Naruto and Hinata's house was a huge modern style place. It had a garage in the front of the house and the windows were tinted orange in some places and lavender in others. Inside Sasuke knew from previous visits, there was a room for almost everything and most of the rooms you could tell were designed by Hinata when they had something lavender inside. Others which were orange were of course designed by the knucklehead. Sasuke walked up to the door and knocked on it. _Oh yeah this is the part of the house where the girls are doing they're sleepover nonsense. Great I have to go to that guy's part of the world. His secret/private room. _

&&&&

Naruto was looking over a few scrolls for history class when Sasuke walked into the room. He stepped over the stray scrolls and things lying on the ground (ie a pir of boxers chips and mascara????)

"Hey what're you doing here? And how the heck did you get into my little private place here."

"It says Naruto's private quarters on the door."

"Oh yeah…I should really get around to removing that."

"That's not the point as to why I'm here."

"Then what are you here for."

"I need to…ask you something."

"What?"

"How do you manage that whole mate thing. You and Hinata have been at it since the end of eight grade and now it's eleventh grade."

"Hmm let's see… you have to talk to each other. What else… give each other some time to get use to things… and you have to care…like you know not be emo and cold about stuff"

"I do all that."

"Sure you do. And in talking I mean do NOT fight. Care as in answer properly and give in sometimes. All that stuff. So yeah…"

"Well that's understandable. But I don't think that's going to work not with someone like Sakura you don't know how she is. I think she's a whiner and I think she hates me. She yells and throws things at me. Maybe its her I'm a whole lot more cool headed."

"Suit yourself Sasuke but you'll never know if you don't ask. So go ahead live in denial of the fact that my girl skills are a lot better than yours."

"Tch." and with that Naruto went back to his instant ramen.

&&&&

The girls were all sprawled across the floor of Hinata's "just relax" room. It was a dark blue room with white and lavender accented furniture here and there. Hinata was on the chaise lounge eating a bowl of grapes. Tenten was on the bean bag chair eating chips while the other two were on the floor drinking the blood that was raided from the fridge.

"I heard everything he said Sakura. He was in Naruto' private room. You know the place with the orange sign." Ino said between sips of her blood.

"Yeah the three of us heard it when we went to go put lipstick on Naruto's sign." Tenten said.

"Really what did he say about me."

"Basically that you're a whiner who doesn't know how to control and be straightforward with her feelings and that you throw stuff a lot." Ino said.

"YEAH That's it! SO mean. right?" Hinata yelled.

"Hinata are you pregnant?" Ino asked and the eyes of the other two went wide.

" I should be asking you that Ino. You've been throwing up a lot." Hinata said with her face redder than tomato paste.

"N-no." Ino stammered.

"That's not the point!" Sakura yelled "We'll find out later."

"HEY!" the others yelled.

"THE POINT." Sakura yelled.

"You guys should really go talk to each other." TenTen said.

"Seems good to me."

"Me too."

"Rero!"

&&&&

Ino and Hinata were still locked in the bathroom. The other twoo girls sat with the pregnancy test. They had the other two locked in the bathroom to make sure the results weren't ripped up and trashed.

"Guys let us out." Ino and Sakura said.

"Okay okay let's just have another look and see what- oh look it's Hinata and it says…"

* * *

Ok another cliffhanger but not to torture my brain was rlly fried. It's almost the end of the marking period and I have a fewthings to take care of before I ca keep up with all the posting. soo stay tuned adn bare with me. but updates will be regular for u guys sake. 


	6. Leaving without a picture frame

Sakura was really feeling low when she returned to her house.Sasuke was stil not home and the fact that she wasn't feeling up to arguing with Sasuke was not making her feel any better realization had settled in after she left the sleepover. Everyone else was excited to get to thier mates except for her. Her mate wasn't exactly a match made in heaven. She walked upstairs and went to the only bedroom in the house. She didn't even bother to turn on the light because she was so tired. She stipped of her clothes flung them on the ground and put on her pj's. Which at the moment consisted of a pink and green tanktop and tiny shorts even though it was winter. But because she was already half vampire she didn't feel any cold. She crawled on all fours onto the bed and got into a comfortable position and went to sleep.

&&&&

Sasuke was not only tired but annoyed at the fact that He and Sakura couldn't work anything out. He was an Uchiha. He should've been the one to find the proper words to say something if anything. When he got to the house though she was already sleeping so he went back downstairs and took the couch. He got up at twelve the next morning and was pretty much ready to talk to Sakura which he hoped he'd get to do. She was already cooking something and he could smell it. He got up and walked upstairs took a shower brushed his teeth and changed.

&&&&

Sasuke felt still a bit shaky by trying to face Sakura with all the things he wanted to say.

"Sakura I think we need to talk."

"What is it."

"We need to really settle our differences. We're mates and that's how it's going to be to the end of eternity."

"I know. But first of all what's this about."

"Do I really need a reason to try to talk things out?"

"It's not like you. You're the big Uchiha the one who doesn't talk out anything."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"See that's it."

"What?"

"You're lame attitude."

"Listen I'm trying to help you."

"Me! So this is about me! You're the one with the lame attitude."

"Speak for yourself. You have the itchy fingers that yearn to throw things at my head."

"Oh excuse me for getting angry."

"Your angry? No you're not. You're the one who talks about me behind my back."

"When?" Sasuke's face grw hot he'd heard it from eavesdropping.

"Before you went to Hinata's house for the sleepover. I heard it all."

"So you were listening in." Sakura looked like she was about to cry. She stopped arguing and turned away from him.

"I really used to like you you know Sasuke. I thought you were actually a good person."

"I am a good person if you get to know me."

"Wrong! I hate you and I don't take back any of it. You're a cold and selfish being. You don't care at all."

"I CARE! I Liked you too. But you're the exact opposite. You're just like an unsatisfied fan girl. So go ahead cry!" As soon as the last word left his mouth Sasuke regretted it. Sakura rewarded him with it by slapping him. She turned and went up the stairs. When she came back down the stairs all her bags were packed.

"We don't belong together. And we were never married anyway. You can live by yourself. And I can live by myself. I think it's better that way." She walked out the front door before he could say anything to change her mind.

"Saku-" But the door was already closed.

&&&&

Upstairs Sasuke found that he couldn't sleep. He missed the warm spot where Sakura used to sleep. He turned over so that he was in the middle of the bed. Something poked his back. It was a picture frame. He took it out from under his bare back. It was Sakura's old picture frame. It was silver and pink cherry blossoms ran across it as well as hearts. On the back was a huge Uchiha clan symbol for the stand. He put it under his pillow and kept thinking about all the things they could've used it for.

&&&&

Sakura found that she couldn't sleep either. It was unusual for her. She tossed and turned and tried not to think about Sasuke. But she couldn't. _Come on Sakura you're not supposed to think about people who hurt you._ But the scenes she thought about were ones in which they were getting along. She kept thinking aobut all the times she wasn't yelling or throwing something at Sasuke. She turned towards her night stand. But her picture frame wasn't there. Even so the picture frame wouldn't help. This house didn't even feel like hers. Sure she'd spent more years here that anywhere else but it just felt different now that she hadn't been there for a while. Not to mention the recent death of her parents. But still she turned to face the wall and her nightstand where she'd had so many memories of her and Sasuke in the picture frame. And possibly even the children they might've had. She didn't go to sleep that night either.


	7. Jealous of Itachi yet Sasuke

So so. A lot of ppl have been saking bout Hinata and Ino. I don't kno yet. maybe they are maybe their not. I don't know. I think though that if they are they will become tiny characters of the story. I don't want to belittle them like that becuz I love em all. But it depends on what you put into ur review. tell me wat u think.

* * *

Maybe it really was like his mom had said. Sasuke didn't even know anymore. He'd become almost numb from lack of sleep for the past two days. He sighed louder and though of his mom's saying nonetheless.

"When you find a mate you'll know that they were fit for you."

Sasuke though had other plans. He wanted Sakura back. But he knew that by now she was free to chase after whomever she wanted. For Sasuke that meant the constant torture of her not being by his side. He felt threatened. Sakura had left him and wouldn't let him be. He sat in different positions and tried to clear his thoughts. He found that impossible. Unfortunately sooner or later he was going to see it.

He checked the clock on the wall. He'd have to leave in a short time for school. It was strange though now that he thought about it, they'd only been together for about a month. It felt as though they'd been living in the house for a longer period of time. The only good side of that was the break from school which allowed them to not be publicized by their fellow human classmates.

_Sakura has it easy. If she misses her human life all her vampire instincts die out. I'm pureblood I still have to live like this. She can move on and go marry any random human boy that she fancies. I have to stay like this. Without another way to find a mate. Unless I have an affair anyways. My life really does suck. _

&&&&

Sakura was still in the bathroom doing her makeup when her alarm went off. _I woke up two hours before my alarm. I'm even already dressed. I don't miss him though. I'm just stunned from all that arguing we did._ Sakura continued to finish her makeup and hair. She stuck the last chopstick into her hair and went downstairs to eat breakfast. The house felt so different without her parents there. Lonely. She sighed and continued to clean up after herself.

At seven Sakura left for school. She'd be unnecessarily early but at least she wouldn't have to relive memory lane over and over again. Although she was at the school building she didn't get out of her car.

&&&&

Sasuke realized soon that he was not the only one who'd gotten to school an hour before classes. He took one look at the car and knew it was Sakura's. It was a black car with some pink accents here and there. He came to the conclusion that he wouldn't speak to her or make any eye contact. She gave him the same treatment and so began their day.

&&&&

"Whose he?" Sakura asked Tamako, the girl who sat next to her in homeroom.

"Uchiha Itachi. He's a bit on the scary side though. I'd keep away from him if I were you Sakura." At this Sakura smiled. Just looking at him sent a shiver down her spine. She walked up to him and began to flirt.

"Are you done at the pencil sharpener yet?" She asked.

"No but in a few I will be."

"Okay." Sakura looked away and dropped(more like threw) her pencil in front of Itachi.

"Excuse can I get that." She said and bent down in front of him giggling as she did so. She hadn't done this since she'd been obsessed with Sasuke.

"Nice view." He said as she got back up. She blushed, he was actually playing along.

Sasuke witnessed all this and was pissed. How could she be flirting with some random guy like that (not to mention Sasuke's bro). But he forced himself to look away. Sakura however continued to flirt until the bell rang.

&&&&

Itachi was enjoying himself rather well. Sakura was trying to hard to get some notice. He played along hoping to see what would be in store. But unlike his brother he restrained himself from the urge of drinking her blood at that very moment. Though if she teased too far she'd be sucked dry by the end of the third day. He smiled out of spite as Sakura came down the steps of the school.

"So um Sakura what's your code."

"Oh umm here." Sakura said fishing around in her purse and bringing out her cell phone. They swapped and gave them back once they were finished.

"Thanks. Maybe I'll call you." With that Itachi winked got into his car and drove off. Sakura was pleased with the turnout and walked to her car. Even better all her girlfriends were out of town with their mates so no one would be spilling any information to anyone else. Ino and Hinata wouldn't be back until their mates were confident in the two blue lines they'd seen on the test.(don't know if I'll actually make that happen)

&&&&

Sasuke threw the apple up and down. Sakura wasn't being herself. She'd never do something like that let alone be that cheap. And she was definitely in trouble with Itachi. He wasn't going along with Sakura for love he wanted something much more. If she taunted him too much she'd find herself drained completely and under worse circumstances. Itachi was deadly. Sasuke knew first hand that Itachi's eyes held three things. Lust, bloodlust, and maybe even death. He was truly and deeply hurt by Sakura's antics but he'd never admit that.

&&&&

Itachi did call. He was actually pretty interested in Sakura for the most part in Sakura's mind. After he called though Sakura seemed to die out. Out of nowhere she cried and thought of Sasuke. Had she hurt him? Did he care? Why was she doing this? She wiped her tears and still thought of him. But before she went to sleep her thoughts drifted to the picture frame and Itachi's eyes which were deceiving yet so alluring. It sent a cold shiver down her spine when she thought about what could possibly go on behind Itachi's eyes. One thing she definitely knew was that love didn't exist behind them. If they did his smiles would reach his eyes. But they didn't.

* * *

One thing is for sure. Itachi is EVIL!!!! go figure. anyways. I like how everything's going so far. Sorry for not updating so much. I've been bombarded with projects latley. And this chapter is short. Wish I could write more but I's rlly sleepy nad my brain is partly fried. Form lack of sleep (Mybe I got it form writting about sleepless characters). Oh and I think I might do mock ups for these chapters. from chps 1-the end. YAY! I done. thnx for all the support so far ppl. SO glad u care. I love all my readers whether u R&R or not. 


	8. Just a day

**So I decided to stop being a baby writer and add in some stuff. ino and hinata aren't in this chapter physically thoguh they are still in it. And Itachi... (I hate writting his character) will continue being himself. So Read and enjoy.**

* * *

Sasuke was till pretty pissed. But he was also scared. He'd admit neither of the two to any one except Naruto.

"Hey dude where is everyone?" Sasuke asked.

"Um didn't Sakura tell you about Ino and Hinata? TenTen and Neji went to go visit Tenten's parents in Japan."

"Look dude Sakura is old news. She left and we decided to go our separate ways. But I think I actually miss her."

"Yeah then get her back."

"Look it's not that easy. Itachi wants her."

"You mean in _that_ way?"

"What other way does Itachi want girls. He's there for their looks and blood. If a girl's got both she's dead." Sasuke said. "And Sakura happens to be that girl."

"That sounds pretty bad." Naruto said. "Did you see it in his eyes?"

"Where else would I see it? And what's up Hinata and Ino." Sasuke aksed trying to get the topic off the bad news.

"They're might be pregnant." Naruto said.

"Well good luck to you. If they're annoying as you are Hinata's in for hell."

"You can't say anything yet teme! Who knows vampire vents could happen. You know that the percent of losing babies is way higher for vampires than for humans.

"Oh yeah. Just don't bring them to my house to play with "Uncle Sasuke" or I'll kill em all."

"Oh sounds like you like little kiddies Sasuke. I think Orochimaru's starting to rub off on you."

"Tch. Don't think so."

&&&&

Itachi was still lost in thought. What to do to that girl who obviously doesn't know her place? Maybe he could attack her and dink her dry. Or maybe he could just kill her for fun. Either one sounded good. Due to his dark nature though he thought he might actually do both. He laughed when he though of what Sakura was really in for. She didn't know what a true vampire could do. Or was capable of doing. Especially to a half blood.

&&&&

Sakura found she still couldn't still couldn't sleep. In fact she found herself having nightmares every time she tried to sleep and it was beginning to show. She walked outside and was bout to start her car when a voice behind her called out to her.

"Why don't you ride with me today Sakura." Sakura whirled around and saw Itachi leaning against his sports car.

"Why not." She said and ran over to meet him. He smiled one of his false smiles that didn't make it to his eyes.

"Hey Sakura."

"Hey." She said and got into the passenger seat of his car. They zoomed out of the driveway and to school.

&&&&

Neji winced at what he saw in the hallway. Sakura was basically all over Itachi, who as far as he knew was Sasuke's brother and worst enemy.

"Um Sakura aren't you and Sasuke ma-"

"Please don't get me started on Sasuke. I'm with Itachi now and that's all that matters."

"But aren't you guys…" Neji was cut off by Itachi's menacing smile, signaling to Neji that if he said more that's be the last thing he'd say.

"Bye Sakura." He walked away and to the other side of the school to where Tenten's locker was.

"Hey sweetie what' wrong." She said and pecked his cheek.

"Nothing except I just saw Sakura with Itachi and she wasn't even willing to let me say a word about Sasuke."

"What are you seriously telling me that she's all over _Itachi!_" Tenten looked at Neji.

"Do I ever lieTenTen."

"Well there was that one time when you said-"

"That's not the point and besides you looked cute when you were hot, sweaty, and confused. Yes I saw it with my own eyes Tenten."

"Then they really did…"

"Really did what."

"Split up and live separately."

"Isn't that against the vampire code." Neji asked

"No it's not. If they're both vampires from birth then yes. But she just became a vampire so no. And plus with time if she dates enough humans she can dry out her vampire instincts."

"I shouldn't even be in this right now I just merely glimpsed what happened."

"Don't worry Neji Itachi doesn't want you he wants Sakura." She gave him a peck on the lips and walked to her class.

&&&&

Itachi was loving the façade Sakura was falling for. She actually thought he liked her back. What a naïve mistake. She obviously did not know him in the least. He wanted nothing more that that blood of hers. And as she walked down the hall he could pick it out of all the scents there. Both hers and his brothers.

&&&&

"Sakura. Do you mind if I talk to you for a moment."

"No just make it quick okay." she glanced at Itachi.

"in private if you don't mind."

"Fine." She looked at Itachi who backed away and gave them some space. Sasuke leaned forward a bit and whispered in her ear. Her heart throbbed at the closeness of his body. She could even smell him that same burn your nose sweet smell that he had. It was better than any perfume or cologne.

"Sakura. I know I really should've saying anything but I know Itachi better than you do. He tried to kill me. He's not into commitment or mates Sakura. He's into the things you can see in his eyes. Bloodlust, lust, and death. Just try to be careful." He looked at her and then walked off. Itachi walked over to her. "I don't even think I care about what he said."

"I-I don't think I do either Itachi."

&&&&

Sakura kept thinking about what Sasuke had said. It could very well be true. After all she had seen his eyes many times. She saw what was in them but ignored them. She looked past all that and tried to picture herself with Itachi. Sakura could not. All she saw was Sasuke. Sakura considered calling him to ask but didn't. Instead she called Ino and Hinata.

"Hey Ino." She greeted.

"Hi Sakura what's up?"

"Nothing much. How about you."

"Just found out I'm three months prego."

"Really. And to think you wouldn't know until it stated showing."

"Oh shush up Sakura."

"Do you know what you want."

"Depends though. Shikamaru wants a boy and a girl. I don't care as long as they look like the both of us."

"Cool. I'd want twins though."

"You sound like Hinata."

"She wants twins."

"The way she looks right now. She adores twins."

"That's cute. Is it your shared villa?"

"Yeah Hinata's here hold on." The phone exchanged users.

"Hey Sakura."

"Hey Hinata."  
"So what's good?"

"I'm a month farther than Ino." Hinata said.

"Really. Ino told me you wanted twins."

"Yeah. I think they're absolutely adorable. I just hope I don't miscarry. My aunt told me the fourth month is crucial to see if it'll last or not."

"Heesh hope you make it." Sakura said.

"Yeah me too. Umm by the way Sakura is what Tenten said true."

"Yeah. It is. I'm not with Sasuke anymore."

"Oh."

"Why.Who told you."

"Tenten did. Bye!" With that the girl on the other line dropped.

&&&&

Sakura put the phone back and wondered what she would do. Everyone seemed shocked at the revelation. But most of she was shocked at what she was doing. Was this what she wanted or was it to try and get rid of Sasuke? She turned to her bed and decided it was a nice time to get to bed.

* * *

The story is finally getting interesting in my opinion. It's getting to the poin I want it to be at and I'm happy now. So cuz of that I decided to finally give in to my personal story writer's mind and make Ino and Hinata pregnant. Sorry to some of my readers who didn't want that (but it migh not even last that long) AHHH! my mind doesn't know where to go with them. But I promise they will still be included in the story. Lastly my next few chapters will be back on the fast track and a bit short. But the good side is more romance and vampire stuff. YAY! Don't you just love a good vampire fic? I do.


	9. Rape and Bloody Murder

Sasuke was feeling that maybe he could let go of Sakura. If she really wanted Itachi she should have him. He felt just that way. He was sprawled across the chaise lounge of his mother's room with his head in her lap. She stroked his black hair.

"Don't worry Sasuke you can always be content that you've acted the part of the bigger person." she said

"I don't feel any better Mom. And I can't believe my ego and hers destroyed our own chance of getting to know each other better. What if she becomes his mate or someone else's?"

"Sasuke you worry too much." She comforted him.

"It doesn't matter. Besides I think I should just move on." And empty silence passed.

"Sasuke, Sasuke. You seem so antsy. Just let it go for a while"

"No."

"Why not. It'll help a lot if you let the breeze cool off then start over. If you want we can take it out of the records and you can get another mate."

"No mom I hat to admit it but I-I think I might actually have loved Sakura.

"Are you sure." She said

"Yes."

"Then what are you doing here go get your girl."

"Mom you are a confusing person."

&&&&

Itachi was getting even better with the plan he had intended for Sakura. It was obvious that she was in denial love with Sasuke. He'd seen all her actions form her bedroom window. Even heard the conversation she'd had with her friends. Then the traitor tears that were coming down her face.

"Pretty good to watch if you ask me." he mumbled to himself. He looked inside to see if Sakura was still awake or not. She was. He jumped down from the roof . He took his cell phone out and walked into the woods. By the time he reached the bridge he wanted her to meet him at she was already there. He put on a real smile for once, but not because he was happy. But because the blood he smelled was fresh and clean. The way Itachi loved it.

&&&&

Sakura walked up to Itachi who was just arriving at the bridge though he'd been the one to ask her to meet him there. She smiled at him and walked over to his side.

"Hey." she said.

"Hi there." He smiled at her and looked into her eyes. Sakura's heart fluttered.

"Close your eyes."

"Okay." By then he had his lips on hers in a kiss. She was enjoying it until she opened her eyes. She took a peak into his eyes and saw unimaginable things. Girls all of them who'd been sucked dry and then raped in a sadistic way. Sakura closed her eyes and started screaming.

&&&&

Sasuke could swear that he'd just heard Sakura screaming in the distance. He looked up from the forest path he was following. He didn't want to get involved. Sasuke only had one thing to do for that night. Drop off Sakura's picture frame and then go back home and accept defeat if they couldn't talk it out. She screamed again. He turned and ran towards the direction of her voice. When he saw what was going on he got ticked and was about to go strangle his brother but decided against it. He didn't want to die…yet.

&&&&

Sakura was pinned to the ground underneath Itachi, who was on all fours. He was smiling as his head moved towards her neck. She kept her eyes shut. She didn't want to see all those other girls he'd killed. She felt her blood dripping out of her slowly. Her shirt was on the ground somewhere and so were her pants. She was freezing and turning numb. There was no possible way she could save herself. Sakura didn't even know how bad she looked. She had cuts every where. Blood leaking out of them soon to be infected.

"You'll like me a lot better when I'm done." Sakura said nothing. He smiled glad that she was too numb to fight back. He proceeded to try and strip himself. He made it half way before he felt something sharp at his back. He turned and saw a gun blade and it's wielder. Fukuyama Emi.

&&&&

Emi might've only been fourteen but she was kickass. Sasuke knew that. In all the time he had. He sent her a mind notice. She felt it and had arrived at the spot immediately. She was the only one who knew how to get rid of Itachi and how to slay a vampire.

&&&&

"Go to hell for good you bastard!" Emi yelled and fired the gun blade. As soon as that was done she took out the cursed seal and began to make hand signs. She opened her eyes and showed her red eyed mugen.

"Don't make me laugh to death." Itachi answered. Sasuke started to attack him. Little by little they tore each other's flesh playing a jumping game. One would get into a crouch position the other trying to attack him. Only springing and clawing at each other.

"BYOUSO RENKIN HATSUTO!" Emi yelled. She moved and stamped Itachi as hard as she could with the seal. She stood back and watched him turn red and the seal cover his whole body. He yelled and tried to tear them off him. But by then he was stone. Emi smiled and then fainted. Sakura had passed out. He looked at the two and picked them up. One on his back the other in his arms bridal style. He walked back to Sakura's house and put her in bed and cared for her. When Emi woke up she was more than willing to help. She smiled and bandaged the pink haired vampire. She looked at Sasuke who's gone to sleep in the swivel chair. Everything was fine. There was a broken blood vessel and severe cuts but she'd heal with a bit of care and time. For now it was good that she rest.


	10. Healing at the Bridge

This chapter is by far my most favorite chapter except for the first and last chapter. It wouldn't let me rest unti I typed it. that was pretty anoyying. But I typed it anyway so R&R.(lo that's what I have eight period in skool). Read adn Enjoy.

Sakura woke up with multiple bandages in multiple places. Sasuke was conked out on her computer chair and a tiny little girl with green hair was kneeling down on her bed obviously asleep. She looked around but her head hurt when she moved it. She tried to move her fingers and noticed her pinky was tinged blue. Then she remembered. Sasuke had saved her and that tiny little girl was actually quite powerful. Quietly as if whipering she looked at Sasuke and said

"Arigatou." As if he'd heard Sasuke smiled in his sleep.

&&&&

Sasuke woke up at noon. By then Emi had gone home and left a note. _Hey Sasuke-sama I'll be going back to get more of my stuff. I want to move in with Sakura for a while to check to see if she's doing okay or not. You may leave if you want. I think though that she's already woken up. That's good she's alive. Love Kentarou Emi._

" Emi…" He looked over at Sakura and went towards her. He was still pretty bruised up from wrestling his brother but most of them had healed due to his vampire blood."I went through Itachi for you Sakura. I must really love you then." He played with a strand of her pink hair. Still knealing by the bed he watched her for a while and then left.

&&&&

Sakura had so many flowers around her room. Cherry blossoms and chrysanthemums, and her favorite flower of all, roses (for lack of a working thought prcess). Pink roses. Though Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Shika, Naruto, and Neji had come to visit her that only accounted for three out of the eight pairs of flowers she got. Ino's voice took her out of those thoughts though.

"Hey Sakura I'm so glad that you're not dead."

"Me too." Hinata said.

"Me three." Sakura said.

"Hey Hinata." Sakura said taking in the new shape of her friend. She was definitely showing. Whereas In who was only a month behind her wasn't.

"So how far along are you Ino?"

"Oh I'm back for good now. I lost min after the fourth month."

"Oh." Sakura said.

"Yeah but I don't think I was ready for it either." Ino answered smiling.

"Oh. Looks like Hinata's the only one then."

"Yeah. Looks like it." Ino said. Hinata just laughed.

"Yeah. The only one. But better me than the ugly one of us." She said teasingly.

"HEY!" Ino said. ()(O) The others just laughed.

"Hey what about Sasuke."

"I haven't seen him since the incident."

"Oh."

"Yeah. But I'm just glad that even after all that I put him through that he saved me. I really wish he came around more." Sakura said. Emi giggled at that.

"No Emi I'm serious!" Sakura yelled.

"But it's just so obvious though." Emi yelled. Ino and Hinata started sharing looks and laughing along too.

"What?"

"It's so damn obvious that you and Sasuke are in denial love. That's what." Emi said.

"How can you say that?" Sakura asked.

"He's the one who brought all the extra flowers, isn't he?" Sakura said. Emi smiled wider and nodded. Ino and Hinata hugged her. Before they could each take another blink Hinata's beeper rang. She looked down at it.

"Ino and I have to go. We have a physical."

"Oh…" Sakura said. The two girls left leaving just Sakura and Emi.

"I think though that your love was meant to be." Emi said.

"How do you know all this stuff Emi."

"I don't know. I did have a mate though."

"Really who? What was his name?"

"Hanbun Aido." Emi said.

"That's a pretty name."

"It is isn't it. But I guess it's what ruined us."

"Why would you say that Emi."

"Because the girls thought of him as an idol. They thought that some scrawny little girl didn't deserve their Aido. And they ambushed me and almost killed me. I broke six ribs and an arm." She sighed. "I only wanted Aido. We were both too young. He was in tenth grade and I was in seventh."

"A-and then what…"

"He died. I had to kill him. Aido got too mad and became withdrawn. I tried to calm him but he just grabbed me and almost sucked me dry. I don't even know how I lived. He went around and started killing with his red hair all over and his eyes thirsty red. I learned how to seal that night and got a curse mark because of it." Emi was crying by then. She took off her shirt to reveal a pattern of swirls and thin crescents that stretched her whole left arm and shoulder. Sakura pulled her closer in for a hug and Emi sobbed into her shoulder.

"I-I can't be who I used to be. So to make up for my stupidty in getting involved with the wrong crowd. I agreed to be a nun after seventh grade and then I helped the Uchiha family. They taught me how to protect myself and I used the curse on me to make a vampire seal. The more horrible vampires I kill the smaller the scar becomes. A-and if I can just get it to half. I-I'll be fine."

"Oh Emi…" Sakura said. They both began to cry and fell asleep that way too. Emi's pale angelic face streaked with tears and Sakura's face covered with hair that was slightly wet by her eyes.

&&&&

Sasuke made a trip out of the house and decided to take a stroll. He'd just recently visited Aido's grave and decided to finally get the frame to Sakura. Maybe they could even start over and move back into the mansion they'd had. For some reason though he was drawn to stand at the bridge. He could still see Itachi and Sakura there. Sakura screaming and Itachi grinning. He stood at the middle still resting on the railings when a warm hand touched his face.

"Sasuke?" The voice said. He turned to see Sakura who had all her bandages off and was dressed in her pale pink winter coat, scarf, and hat. She smiled at him.

"Hey." He said. She walked to his side and looked at him.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" She asked. Sasuke wanted to say yes it has now could you please move back in. But he didn't he smiled at her.

"It has. But I was going to get you your picutre frame so since you're here why don't I. It'll save me a trip to your place."

"Oh thanks so much." Sakura took the picture frame he'd handed to her and started to look at it. All the possible pictures that could've gone into it flashed in it. The two of them on a picnic. Them on a vacation together. A child that looked like a blend of the two of them, and so much more. Tears formed in her eyes and one fell onto the frame. Sasuke noticed it. But Sakura started talking.

"There's a lot of stuff that can go into this picture frame Sasuke."

"I-I know-"

"Like maybe the two of us on a vacation, a wacky picture of me you and a little baby that looks like both of us, and-"

"Sakura I get it."

"No you-" But his lips were already on hers. His arms wrapped around her. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him in closer and kissing him back. They pulled away and gave each other space.

"I'll take that as a yes we are together again and you're moving in?" Sasuke said with a smile.

"Yes." Sakura and twined her elbow with his until they reached Sakura's house. They packed up all her things and took them to the other house. When they arrived she settled in and cleaned up.

&&&&

Sakura actually slept that night. She was grateful to Sasuke being there. He'd done so much for her and she'd done some for him too they were even now. They actually shared a bed without any complaints. They were the perfect image of sleep. His arm was around her waist and her head on his chest her legs almost around his.

Emi is just about fourteen fifteenish. I couldn't really figure her our until this chapter when she let out her past. I'm so sad for her. But at least she likes to help people. Love her so much don;t you.

She looks like the tinier version/blend on Linali and Miranda from D gray man (love that show)

Well I'm sorry buddies but there's only about five or four chappies left of this. Sorry. I know but I just can't stretch it too far. I can give you fillers and things but you'll hate em. Just read on and youll all live. And more of the other pairings are in the next chapters. It's all fun in the sun form here on out. (even though it's winter here.) And there might be a few surprises.


	11. Stupid Skiing and a Sleepover

The mall was as crowded as anything. Sasuke couldn't stand the constant noise and the smell of walking into each individual shop. Sakura on the other hand was enjoying every minute of the shopping. But at a particular store she asked him to wait outside. He smirked and thought _must be one of those little Shinobi's Secret stores. God hate those stores most of all. All you see is those tiny little boys being dragged in by their mothers and forced to have their eyes exposed to the blinding sights of half clothed women and the clothes that make them half cloth-_ His thoughts were interrupted when Sakura came out and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Look what I got." She said and raised a blue pair of Uggs out of the bag and a blue shirt that said "Your just jealous of my total ownage" Which of course made Sasuke smirk. He thought of Itachi and how his attitude had been like that.

"So are we done here for the day?" They walked out of the mall and headed to their house. Later that night though Sasuke found that the outfit Sakura had bought was _very _different from the one she had on. He nearly had a nosebleed at the sight. It was too open and revealing but he couldn't say much.

"Sakura that isn't the outfit you bought. that's-" Sakura silenced him with a finger and proceeded to do what she wanted to do, giggling at Sasuke's remark and facial expression. Sasuke still couldn't believe that she could actually wear something like that but nonetheless played along. Not that he really had a choice or wanted to object.

&&&&

"Hey Tenten." Ino called walking up to the brown haired girl who was exchanging books at her locker.

"You're back!" the other girl screeched and gave her friend a hug.

"Yeah I lost it. but either way I don't think I would've been able to handle it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"But the real reason I'm here is to remind you about our sleepover at my place tonight after all since the guys are having their own little mountain resort thing. We should all sleepover. And even Hinata's coming."

"Oh I didn't forget no way. With Neji and his little 'tch so ownage' attitude going on I'd be glad to come over."

"Did you guys start up your annual martial arts competition training again?" Sakura said walking up behind the group after hearing the last bit.

"Yeah we did. Neji thinks he's too good at any tai jutsu to actually do weapons this year. But I'll kick ass as usual and then he'll take it back." Tenten said. Neji walked down the hallway and appeared at Tenten's locker. She gave him a deceiving smile and pecked hi cheek.

"Talk later Neji." he smiled and walked away. She turned back to her friends.

"You are so... ughh sometimes you know." Sakura said.

"Nah only at this time of the year when competing is in my blood." The bell rang and the three parted ways.

&&&&

Sakura admired her huge bag which she'd packed for the sleepover. She looked over it and made sure all her stuff was there. She grabbed it and then her Audi (love those cars) key and walked out o the house making sure to lock it up good since Sasuke wasn't there. She left the house in perfect condition and expected to meet it that way. She drove towards Ino's house and saw the other cars parked on the long driveway.

Inside the house was very warm contrary to the chillish middle of winter weather. Sakura walked towards where she heard loud giggles and laughter. the group of girls was situated in front of the theater screen watching some of the old movies they'd made when they were younger.

"Ino where'd you find these. They're from kindergarten, first and second grade?"

"I found it when me and Shika were cleaning out our attic. I thought my parents had thrown it out when I moved out of the house."

"Cool."

&&&&

The slopes. Sasuke's worst enemy and best skill (besides attracting fan girls). The four guys were all sitting next to each other on the ski lift to the hardest slope they'd tried yet. The triple diamond back. It was situated through the forest, on a skimpy trail, on the steepest mountain. Naruto had of course picked it being the ass he always was. Teh hadn't even had a chance to warm up on the regular slopes. One by one they got off ready to start their trip. Naruto was the first to try and chicken out.

"Look umm guys I don't want to die just yet so I'll just be leaving." he said trying to walk away. Neji grabbed him by the shoulder.

"NO you chose it and YOU will go first Naruto. Got problems with that?" Neji activated his byakugan. Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Nope I choose death- I mean the trail."

"Go on Naruto you are first." Shikamaru prodded giving the guy a push. Sasuke followed and then Neji. Shikamaru waited for a minute thinking of all the lazy things he could have been doing instead of trying to die before his time.

"Dammit those guys pull me along even when they're not here." He sighed. "How troublesome." Shika pushed off and started his "death ski".

Half way along the trail things started to heat up. Neji and Sasuke were in a dead heat. Sasuke would move forward and then Neji would over take him. Though they'd always end up in the same tied position. Finally Neji gave Sasuke a weak punch meant to steer off his balance. Sasuke smirked and stuck out a ski which, Neji jumped over. Neji then spun up a tiny tornado of snow only to have it melted with a tiny fire blow from Sasuke. While that was happening Naruto took it upon himself to stop and try to ski up the mountain.(...)

Shikamaru couldn't decide which was sillier as he passed them all. Neji and Sasuke fighting and getting no where. Or Naruto trying to ski up the mountain and failing miserably.

"AHHHH SHIKAMARU HELP ME!!!!!!" Shika looked up and saw a giant snowball with Naruto skis and head sticking out. Suddenly he was skiing in fast forward pace.

"What the hell?" Neji stopped to look at the giant snowball chasing Shikamaru.

"Hey wait if they're continuing like that then..."

"THEY"RE GOING TO GET TO THE BOTTOM FIRST!" The two boys who;d stopped fighting yelled. They let go of each other's necks and began to ski. until they noticed they'd battered each other's ski's to the point of no return. They held on to each other and stumbled down the mountain eventually crashing into the snowball that was Naruto and Shika. People who were skiing stopped to stare at the stupid kids who'd gotten themselves stuck in a heap. They landed at the bottom only by chance missing a tree.

&&&&

"So anyone got any good news." The girls were sprawled out all over Ino's chaise room. Hinata was on the chaise opposite Tenten's chaise and Ino and Sakura were on the chaises on the other side of the room.

"I moved back in with Sasuke."

"That's great."

"Yeah it was a good step forward." Sakura said her cheeks were turning red and so was her forehead.

"Sakura are you okay?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah but I can't..." The pink haired girl passes out.

"She's so excited she probably hasn't put an ounce of blood in her."

"She's probably not up to it yet. Her vampire instincts were buried for a month with Itachi." Hinata added.

"You're right. They probably just came back." Ino added.

"Or maybe something else is up."

"Yeah Tenten you're right it's usually gradual she just wouldn't pass out like that."

"True so what do you think is up."

"Something along the lines of vampire hormones being interrupted." Hinata said in a lazy tone.

"What do you mean." Ino crossed her arms and pouted. (sooo babyish)

"Think Ino what happens to vampire girlies when their instincts are interrupted." Hinata spoke again.

"Ohhh _is that _what's happening?"

"Probably but we should wait till she's conscious to find out" Hinata grinned evily and Ino joined her. "Just like what she did to us."

"Muhahahahahah Muhhahahah Muha-"

"AHEM SAKURA IS STILL PASSED OUT YOU KNOW." Tenten screeched.

"Oh right we should get her some blood."

&&&&

The guys finally managed to get themselves back to the resort.

"I'm never going on the diamond backs with any of you." Sasuke growled.

"Especially you Naruto. You just had to ski _up_ the mountain."

"You're such a dumbass." Neji mumbled

"Who're you calling a dumbass. I would've been fine if you and Sasuke hadn't beaten the damn daylight out of your skis. You might've made it down instead of mangling us all in."

"I was fine without you guys. Just skiing down the mountain until all three of you acted like asses and pretty much made me look like one too. You guys are way too troublesome for my expertise." Everyone just grumbled because they new Shikamaru was right. they got up and went to their rooms.


	12. Calming down with some news

Well This might be the last chapter. I knw I know bad way to end. But if you've got any ideas for a part 2 or something of the sort plzzzz tell me. So for now enjoy. I hat to leave off like this but my ideas r dry. There might evne be abonus chappie. But so long to Secrets Kept Shut.

* * *

Sakura finally regained conscious. she had gotten some much needed blood and was about to get up when she was cornered by Ino and Hinata.

"So Sakura anything you're willing to tell us about what you and Sakura had been doing."

"Nothing why?" Sakura responded. Hinata only laughed evilly.

"Oh nothing let's go back." Ino smiled harder and dragged her friend down to the "chaise room." They opened the door and shgut Sakura in it right next to TenTen.

"Guys wait this isn't the chaise room!"

"It's no use Sakura. We're trapped they're doing to us what we did to them."

"You mean the test?"

"Yup."

"Tenten did you and Neji..."

"Unfortuanately he finally got me to."

"I wish I waited till after the sleepover. We wouldn't have to go through all this interrogation."

"I know this sucks."

Hinata and Ino were luaghing so hard. They'd never thought Neji of all people would actually do soemthing like that with Tenten! Sasuke of course was okay but so soon after they "broke up" was hilarious.

"Alright time to check the results." Ino whispered.

"So what do they have."

"They're both prego."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

"Cool we can all hang out at the villa together."

"Yeah but it'll only be us three."

"Sooo. Don't worry you'll get there soon. Actually..."

"You too!"

"I guess so. I've had so many blood cravings Shika new it almost instantly and you know how his mom is. She could tell."

"What'd she say."

"We were eating dinner and she goes 'I hope you don't drink too much blood or your going to get a kid with some really lucky hair'"

"I laughed and shikamaru turned just about as red as blood."

"That's rude but funny at the same time."

"I know. That's how I remember Shika's mom."

"I acutally got a picture of Naruto's mom. I'd say she gets his dressing style from her."

"Really what was she wearing?" Ino pondered.

"A fishnet shirt wiht an orange spagheti strap shirt on top. And then she had an orange mini skirt cut up the sides with black shorts underneath. Sorta like the pattern Naruto had on his clothes."

"I wonder if his dad was acutally that cute."

"I think he was. My mom had a huge crush on him." Hinata said sighing.

"And you ended up marrying his son. I think your mom would be jealous."

" I would too."

"HEY GUYS PLEASE LET US OUT!" TenTen yelled.

"PLEASE PLEASE!" Sakura added on to the screams. Ino and Hinata sighed and looked at the door.

"I don't feel like getting up to get it."

"I dont either."

"WE DONT CARE JUST LET US OUT."

"Ino just toss them the key and they'll be fine." Hinata prodded. But Ino got up off the bed and opened the door.

"So...?" Sakura aksed inquiring what the results had been.

"Well looks like the guys are really in for hell cuz all of us are pregnagnt."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So counted up whose first and whose last?" Tenten asked

"Hinata then probably you or Sakura and then me."

"Why are you last?" Sakura asked

"Because it's only been a month and a half."

"Then your before me it's only been a month." They turned to look at Tenten with dead zombie eyes.

"Tenten..."

"Ummm I umm don't umm really-"

"LIES LIES AND LIES!" hinta yelled

"Okay it's been three months." The girl finally confessed.

"Three huh? So you actually had it for threee months and probably knew but failed to tell we your fellow sisters..."

"Uhhh...no."

"Oh okay then everything's good." Tenten shook her head at Ino's bizarreness. Lucky for her that answere had been excepted. Tenten yawned and took a chaise. what was only a tiny closing of her eyes turned into sleep and soon the next morning.

&&&&&&

As soon as he got home Sasuke knew somthing was up. First of all Sakura was too jumpy to be herself and it seemed like she was yearning to tell him something. He caught her eyes and asked.

"Geez what is it?" She bounced over to his ear and whispered."I'm- I'm pregnant." Sasuke smiled.

"You are."

"Yeah." She said blushing.

"Let me guess. You want us to all move to the silly little villa in the mountains with everyone else?"

"Of course if I sit here all by myself we might end up with a little baby whose ten times as boring as Neji was when we were younger.

"Scary." Sasuke though without much thought. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder. "Wow is it really my child that you're carrying."

"Who else's. I gave you my innocence remember?" Sasuke almost smirked. His and only his. He never really thought of it that way. But it was still late adn they both needed to catch some z's so he slowly tugged at her hair. She got the message adn they went to their room which was filled with pictures of themselves all except Sakura's frame. It seemed like that one was going to be for their son or daughter. When they'd tell Sasuke's parents she didn't even know. Prbably at Chrismas dinner in four days. And she was almost four months pregnant too. She fel asleep with her head on Sasuke's shoulder but that night his arm gently stroked her abdomen.

* * *

So nice they were finally together. Lovely. aint it. Adn thus the back cover of this fanfic. There might be another story totlaly different coming up. But til then

Ja Ne!


	13. Christmas with tied ends

**A.N: The last chapter! Sorry dear fans.**

This last chapter is mostly fluff with a bit of other things. First of all, yes this is the final chapter of Secrest kept Shut **but**, there is a part 2 which I'm currently working on. Points for anyone who guesses what it's about. () . I'm glad I wrote this fanfic. It turned out a lot better than I thought. Thanks for all the love and reviews. So wait for a while and ull have urself a part two.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke officially had more than enough problems to deal with. Sakura was being even more moody than she usually was and Sasuke was waiting for her to be done. But it wouldn't last long.

"SAS-KAYYYY! I have nothing to wear!"

"Okay." He answered half listening to her.

"Come on SASUKE they're your parents!" She yelled again.

"Fine. Then just wear the red bow one."

"Which one is that!"

"THE ONE WITH THE BOW." He yelled in his head but spoke it in a calm tone.

"Well I knew that." Sakura said quietly. He sighed. Twenty minutes to get to a mansion forty minutes away… Finally Sasuke heard the steps being walked on. Maybe she was finally done.

"Ta-da!" His mate said with a grin. She really did look good. Sakura wore a knee-length red dress with thin spaghetti straps and a red bow at the top. On her head was a Santa hat and a few accessories to spice herself up. He felt like saying _isn't that the dress I told you to wear an hour ago? _But he valued his life and besides didn't want to get on the nerves of a pregnant woman.

&X&X&

Sasuke's family was expecting him the minute he walked in. The Bloody Hall was decorated with holly, mistletoes, bow, and a huge tree in a corner with mounds of gifts underneath. Almost everyone was just arriving and they'd made it just as the council elders came to the front of the crowd. Sakura was smiling, much to the relief of Sasuke and his parents (more like his mommy) gave him a surprised look as soon as he saw Sakura. His dad smirked and gave a tiny thumbs up. Soon the loud chattering subsided and the elegant class of vampires began to speak.

"It is with great pride that we great breed of vampires give you our annual Winter Feast of Nobles! (yaddie yadda lala)… (good mumbo jumbo)… and now let us eat and rejoice!" Everyone cheered and soon the four huge tables were filled with all the vampires. Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, and Neji found themselves seated right by each other. All the girls looking as laddi da as ever.

"Love your dress Sakura!" Ino complimented her friend. Ino's dress was similar only it didn't have a bow and was a slightly off the shoulder dress with frilly bow type accents at the bottom with pearl accessories in the place of Sakura's ruby ones. Tenten's was a lovely green shade with a single cut up the side and sash slightly above her belly. Hinata's dress was the only floor length one with a bit of a sweep to it and was white with a red accented bottom and her hair was up in a loose bun. She had only a matching clutch, necklace and earrings yet it was decided who would win best dressed among the four. The rest of the girls complimented and soon they began to eat.

X&X&X

After the food was done the council got up again. This was the part Sasuke hated the most. The part in which the council picked out best dressed and cutest couples, superlatives such as those. Faces scanned each other and names were called. Hinata and Naruto went up for best dressed, and Sasori went up for most desired man. Whilst Kumiko Urahido went up for most desired woman. Even Sasuke had to admit she was getting better looking every year. Too bad she'd had a bad reputation for being of Itachi's kind. And Sasori was a pretty shady friend of Kumiko too. The two of them made him shiver.

"Sasuke aren't I your one and only?" Sakura asked earning a snicker from nearby groups. Sasuke nodded.

"Of course you are that's why you have my child Sakura." At that Sakura blushed and looked down.

"So whose up for the spa once we get back home?" Hinata asked.

"I am!" Tenten said. She found out she was pregnant when she was three months along and was already five months. Ino was the only one who didn't look it.

"I really need to lie down though and just get a foot rub." Sakura said.

"I know my ankles really hurt." Hinata said.

"Yeah but think on the bright side Hinata you've only got two months to go."

"Actually a month and a half but estimated… I'd say so." The guys made little eye and mind notes to each other. Naruto seemed to be the only one not being driven up a wall.

"How are you not being driven up a wall?" Neji asked. "First of all we couldn't do the martial arts thing and now she's jumping from one emotion to the next. Our baby better be a calm kid." Neji grumbled.

"Just pretend to listen and when it sounds good enough say something else." Naruto said. Hinata glared at him for that.

"I was just kidd-" He got a tiny slap from Hinata. That shut him up good. He was up a wall now.

"So we're all-"

"For cutest couple we have Uchiha Sasuke and his lovely mate Sakura." Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura got up a bit too fast. They linked arms a bit and made their way to the front. Sasuke's mom gave him a wink as did all the elders. The men on the other hadn shared his grief.

"I feel your pain…" His father whispered to him.

&X&X&

Later that night after all gifts were said and done Sasuke and Sakura made their way to the Reme wing where Sasuke's parents would be. They walked in to meet his parents prepared for them.

"You two it's so nice to see you again." Fugito smiled and hugged her son so hard that if he'd been human he'd have been dead. She let go of him and looked at Sakura

"Well well well looks like the Uchiha clan is getting another member." She smiled and went to bother Minato.

"Come on say something you droll man."

"Hello and send me the baby pictures." Mikoto said half listening.

"HEY! What was that! You call that an intro!" Sakura yelled.

"Yes he does." Sasuke said.

"Okay then NO baby pictures for you…"

"No anything but that!" Fugito pleaded her eyes somewhat watery.

"Alright no baby pictures for HIM!" Mikoto looked up then. Sasuke gave him a warning sign.

"Fine I'll get up…" He got up and gave the two of them a hug.

"Yay! See that's what family does." Fugito and Sakura said at the same time.

" Anyway we're also here because of Itachi's case."

"Yeah about that mom we sort of kind of got him encased in-"

"No we couldn't care less about that. All we know is that you have to be careful he appears to have been liberated from stone. Someone did it but I don't know who."

"That's why your father is so grumpy. He can sense it's someone we know or have known."

"But how many people does that let us narrow it down to."

"About forty and that could be a pretty arduous task to perform. We can't interrogate or tell the elder's As it is we've already broken some rules/laws."

"Well the first thing is when we had issues with Itachi we were supposed to tell them and help put him to ashes, as stone can become cursed. Then when you and Sakura got back together there was supposed to be an announcement, but we skipped out on it. We didn't want anyone to know." Fugito said.

"And now... we should be acting like a family and not some deranged acquaintance of people who just happen to be related." Mikoto added.

"We should and we could probably try with a new member on the way so what does everyone say."

"I say yeah." Sasuke said surprisingly fast. Sakura smiled and added her yes and so did Sasuke's parents.

&X&X&

"What took you so long?" Tenten questioned as Sakura met them in the spa.

"Just a few words Sasuke's parents had for us."

"Like what?" Ino asked.

"Just stuff about Itachi."

"Oh in that case don't stand there join us in the foot massage." Hinata said and patted the seat next to her. A girl appeared ready to help out Sakura.

Xwith the guysX

"Another month and I'll be a free man!" Naruto said aloud.

"Yeah well you still have an extra mouth to feed, diapers to change and cries to be heard." Shikamaru added just barely above a whisper.

"Oh that's right buy at least Hinata will be back to her nice calm and quiet self. I never thought I'd say it but I liked it a lot better when she calmed me down rather than the other way around.  
"God Ino's just killing me she's as troublesome as ever. Yapping about this pillow and bitching about this and yelling at that. She fought with me over the last piece of popcorn in the bowl for crying out loud!"

"And I thought I had it bad." Neji said. "Compared to all you guys I seem to be a lucky man. Tenten doesn't say much but she forgets a lot of stuff so most times I'll go into our room and trip over ten thousand clothes and dolls and knitted socks and shirts. And when it comes to food she's practically always starving."

"That doesn't sound too bad Sakura just bithces about everything. This shirt, that purse, even the color of the blinds. We changed them seven times in one hour! And last but not least her mood swings are so out of control it's probably on maximum overdrive." Everyone laughed at that. Poor Sasuke.

"At least it's not for more than nine months." Neji added.

"Yeah I guess you're right." the other guys agreed." They all sighed and continued to take swigs of their Bloody Mary. Which was composed of actual blood. (wonder how that'd taste???)

&X&X&

"Sasuke?" Sakura questioned while they were in bed.

"What?"

"About that whole Itachi thing do you think he'd still want me to end up like those other girls?"

"I don't know Sakura. I really don't. I hope not, but if he just happens to be then I'll still be here. For you and our baby." He said and slightly rubbed her stomach.

"Thank you." She said and sobbed slightly into her pillow. He turned her towards him and kissed her.

"That's what mates do. We're like husband and wife." He said and kissed her again. Both of them falling asleep afterwards.

* * *

Well I guess this is the last chapter and even I'm sad to end it. finally a nice vampire fic and it ends after 13 chappies! Part two is going to be a lot less fluff and there will be a bit more suspesne and horror. But of course it's still going to have romance between characters and lots more OC's. (but for now I have to shush before I blurt it all out.

**P.S:** what should the names of all the babies be. I have barely any ideas. Sakura is having a boy and a girl (one might not make it) plz post em in ur reveiws.

Tenten is having a boy

Ino a boy Hinata two boys (lots of guys sheesh but it'll even out soon enuff) Thnx again.


End file.
